wccwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariane Jacobs
Ariane Renée Jacobs (née Chevalier) '''(born January 19, 1987) is a French glamour model, professional wrestler, valet and business woman, better known simply as '''Ariane. Jacobs is currently signed with Western Canada Championship Wrestling where she manages her real-life husband, Lukas, she is currently on hiatus due to her real-life pregnancy. She was previously known for her time WEW where she mostly appeared on their Animosity brand along with her husband. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling (2011–2015) Ariane was the first ever Revolver Match winner. She also competed in WEW's first all female world title match. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017–present) Hollywood Pro On August 4th, Jacobs along with her husband Lukas made their debut in Hollywood Pro. Lukas stated that he was grateful to be signed by Hollywood Pro due to his Hollywood status as an actor and the fact that he is the A-Lister of the show and that it was undebatable that he would come here. Jacobs would proceed to hold a 'Fifteen Minutes of Fame' open challenge to a member of the crowd. Jacobs would choose an old man from the crowd, Jacobs would easily defeat him with a low blow and a Directors Cut. Jacobs would taunt him befoire being attacked by another new signing for HPW that being Andre Holmes. A week later, during Holmes' match against Trevor Buckley, Jacobs would interfere and cost him the match. Jacobs would then proceed to tell Holmes that he was the guest on this week's Fifteen Minutes of Fame, before Lukas and his wife posed over Holmes. At HPWXVIII, Jacobs lost to Holmes via disqualification after Ariane disracted Holmes allowing Jacobs to hit him with a low blow in front of the referee. At HPWXIX, Jacobs debuted a talk show, called Fifteen Minutes of Fame with Lukas and Ariane Jacobs. Their first guests were Eric and Lyra Donovan, The Dragon Clan whom successfully became the CWC Tag Team Champions at Worldwide. Lukas would try and antagonize Eric, before Hammerstein attacked Eric Donovan while Lukas and Ariane watched. The HPW GM, Hudson would later make a tag team match, Jacobs and Hammerstein against the Dragon Clan; the match would end up being a no contest after interference from Holly Hammerstein. A week later, Jacobs was set to host another Fifteen Minutes of Fame this time with his guests being Dona Rotten and Eddy Poe, however Jacobs would cancel it due to him referring to Rotten and Poe as outcasts and that they didn't deserve to be on the show. Later that night, Jacobs would cost Poe his spot in the Gold Rush match. A week later at HPWXXI, Poe attempted to host his own version of Fifteen Minutes of Fame, only for Jacobs to interrupt and the two got into a brawl. Later that night Jacobs would defeat both Jay Gallagher and Matt Bellamy to advance to the Gold Rush match for the HPW Television Championship with some interference from his wife. On HPWXXII, Jacobs was unsuccessful in winning the HPW Television Championship. At HPWXXIV, Jacobs hosts another edition of Fifteen Minutes of Fame with his guest being the new HPW Television Champion, Lizzie Jones who would proceed to not only insult Lukas but also slap him across the face, to the point where Jacobs demanded a match against her for the following week. At HPWXXV, Jacobs would instead face Blake Mitchell whom he would go onto defeat. A week later, at HPWXXVI, both Jacobs and his wife, Ariane are revealed to be on commentary throughout the night this would turn out to be both Lukas and Ariane's last appearance with HPW as well as Ariane's last before she took a hiatus due to her pregnancy. Pacific Coast Championship Wrestling In December 2017, Hollywood Pro was sold to PNW majority owner, O.G. Williams who announced a merger between PNW and HPW which involved a rebranding of both territories into Pacific Coast Championship Wrestling. Lukas and his wife were thought to of been signing with the Revolution territory based in Italy, however Lukas instead signed with PCCW. This wouldn't last long as PCCW would go under and that would leave Lukas as a free agent. Western Canada Championship Wrestling In February 2018, Jacobs along with his wife signed with Western Canada Championship Wrestling (WCCW) CWC's Western Canada territory. Ariane is not expected to make her debut for the promotion until after her pregnancy. Personal life Chevalier was previously married in 2009 for 60 hours before the marriage was annulled before the honeymoon ended. Chevalier filed claiming "spousal abuse". Chevalier was previously in a relationship with Adrenaline Assistant General Manager Michael Harris. Ariane gave birth to twins on May 6, 2014. It was revealed in the summer that Harris was not the father of her twins: Dominic Andrew and Delaynie Amelie. Chevalier revealed in February 2014 that she was currently dating model and actor, Lukas Jacobs after meeting him in early January. In May 2014 the couple announced their engagement, marrying on May 21. In June, Lukas adopted Ariane's kids having been there for their birth. The couple would wed a week later while in Las Vegas, Nevada before having a second ceremony on July 25, 2014 in Paris, France where various friends and family attended. The twins played the roles of flower girl and ring bearer. On the Sept. 22, 2014 edition of WEW Animosity, it was revealed that Ariane & Lukas were expecting their first child together. It was later announced that their child was going to be a boy who they were going to name Lukas, Jr. Ariane gave birth to a heathy 8 lb. boy on May 4, 2015. In December 2017, the couple revealed that they were expecting their second child together – a girl. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Louby Lover'' – (Inverted facelock into a double knee backbreaker) **''Vive!'' – (Elevated double chickenwing facebuster) *'Trademark moves' **C'est Jolie! – (Bicycle kick) **Mon Paradis – (Reverse roundhouse kick, to the back of the opponent's head) **Tour Eiffel – (Hairflip DDT) *'Signature moves' **Shining Wizard **Spinning heel kick **Leg-feed enziguri **Running springboard arm drag **Shoulder jawbreaker **Snapmare driver **Tilt-a-whirl head scissors takedown **Spinning wheel kick **Handspring standing moonsault **Standing moonsault **Front missile dropkick **Inverted stomp facebreaker **Straight jacket neck breaker slam **Handspring back elbow smash **Leg drop bulldog **Push-up facebuster **Swinging neckbreaker **Split-legged fist drop **Lifting gutbuster **Handstand calf kick **Spinning side slam backbreaker **Lariat **Flipping neckbreaker **Spinning charging 180 degree facebuster **One-handed cartwheel into standing monkey flip **Spinning headscissor into facebuster **Russian legsweep **Arm top neckbreaker **Northern lights suplex Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **Revolver Match (2012)